1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for cleaning vertical blinds and more particularly pertains to a new device for cleaning vertical blinds for allowing a user to clean both sides of a vertical slat simultaneously from top to bottom with one or two downward motions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for cleaning vertical blinds is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,297,567 describes an automobile washer for cleaning the wheels of an automobile. Another type of device for cleaning vertical blinds is U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,256 describing a combined cleaning and drying implement for vertical blinds. U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,046 describes a device for cleaning venetian blinds that can attach to a vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,349 describes a golf club cleaner for cleaning the head of a golf club.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can simultaneously clean both sides of a vertical blind. 